The love Weakness or strength?
by dianadenisa
Summary: Harry is dead. Voldemort has fulfilled his dream, But even in death, harry haunting voldemort's thoughts…What solve suicide when your soulmate is lord voldemort himself? Slash! HP/TRLV.
1. Chapter 1

How can I do this?

It's about courage. Even if we are soul mates, you would not accept me. We are mortal enemies.

When the world is shrouded in shadows, all that is left is ashes.

I do not care. I could die, anything could happen to me. All I want is for you to be happy.

I am going to leave my friends, a famous name and the expectation to be a legend behind. But even unrequited love is worth any sacrifice.

And if someone ever asks me why, I would say: "What do I have to live for?"

You would be better off without me. I love you, but sometimes love is not enough. Do not bother fighting this. We've already lost this battle.

It was too much for me ... You wanted to kill me, you had believed in a stupid prophecy. But it's over. I do not know how much longer I can remain conscious.

But ... I ask one thing. Do not forget me.

One more thing, I forgive you. For everything you've done. While most would consider this insane ... I forgive you.

Tom Riddle was amazed. He did not, could not, believe that Harry Potter was his soul mate even as he held the blood stained letter delivered by Potter's

owl.

He could not understand. Why would he kill himself? What was the boy thinking? Why would he give up he's own life? He read the letter and

the realization made him sigh.

For him. Dead ... he was dead, for Tom Riddle, Harry's parents' killer, not to have any obstacles in taking over the wizarding world.

Time passed. Tom took over the ministry, restoring the wizarding world to its former glory ... But it was not the same without Harry. There was nice.

Then there was adrenaline, a new battle, there was ... What did not exist?

Potter's friends knew. When he saw them, they were sad, looking at him with an intensity that he could not understand.

Sometimes he wondered how life would have been if the boy had survived ... But he found out he did not know the real Harry James Potter.

For him, he was simply a foe, a parasite that must be eliminated. When he saw the boy, even in his memories, he was always a boy whose eyes glinted with

challenge … and maybe a flicker of fear.

His chest ached to realize that he had even unwittingly contributed to the death ofPo ... Harry.

Tom sighed. Lately, his thoughts were haunted by those green eyes. He was in love with Harry. But the fault still rested with him. He sat on the bed in

the Chamber of Secrets

... Yes, the Chamber of Secrets. By the mouth of the statue of Salazar, there is a hall, where once you reached a door, you stood in a fully furnished

bedroom. But Tom did not really care. He did not care ...

The question that drove him crazy was... Why?

Why care about Potter? He had everything he wanted. The division between the Muggle world and the wizarding world. That was ... That was his dream. Wasn't

it?

"Did you ever think that you could fall in love with him? As you know, from hatred to love is just one step."

Tom winced.

"Salazar, I had not seen you entering through the portrait," the man replied with a bitter smile in the corner of the mouth.

"Do not change the subject. Answer the question," the founder chided him.

"How could I fall in love with him? He's dead," Tom snapped.

"If you say so..."

And then he left, leaving a very confused wizard behind.

All he could do was wait for death.

Tom understood. After all this time, he understood that as long as he lived, Harry was living too... But not in the same universe he was in.

And he had to die in the current universe, his soul needed to get into another body, in another life but ... with Harry.

He rose to ensure that a new leader would have to deal with the universe, sent the letter to Snape and entered the kitchen. Approaching the door, he hissed

"Open" in Parseltongue.

A door opened, Tom entered a room lit only by a single candle.

He took a dagger, drew a circle with chalk and stepped inside.

"Hic et nunc. Hic et Ubique. Omnia vincit amor. Mutatis mutandis. Vincit omnia veritas. "

"Here and Now. Here and everywhere. Love wins everything. Changing what is changed, Truth conquers all. "

To Tom's dismay, it was easy. While the blood flowed from his wrists, he dropped to his knees, the dagger falling to the stone floor, while the color of

his cheeks faded, he understood that power was not all. But he knew ... it was late. Much, much too late.

He tried to resist, but it was useless. It was raw and painful.

"I ... I love you, Harry Potter, you fool ... Why are you doing this? I cannot love. I am a freak. Everyone said that. Love is a weakness," whispered Tom,

while he was surrounded by a silvery light.

"You're not a freak," echoed softly beside him. He looked carefully and saw his mother standing in front of him.

He should have been surprised, but was not.

"Who am I? Mother, am I who I should be?"

"No. You are who you wanted to be. If you want, you do not have to become a Dark Lord in the new universe. Stay with Harry. You deserve ..."

"Mother, wait!"

But Merope was no longer with him. Was it a dream?

Tom lost his battle with darkness and closed his eyes.

I'll be with him, mother.

AN: Who wants me to make a sequel? It would be something like ... Tom goes back in time ... And then ... But it's a secret. I have some ideas, but I do

not know.

... it's up to you.

Thanks for all, my dear Soul-Sister, Thanks for helping me, "rhead-a-holyc"

My first story in English, so ... sorry for the mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did…: "You and Tom are soulmates, my boy," said Dumbledore.

Are Tom and Harry lovers?

No, soooo… I don't own Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Who wants, can listen to this song. I liked it. inspired me. "Naruto Sadness and Sorrow"

Chapter 1

Harry POV:

Everything glowed. My body, my face ... What was happening?

I should be dead. I had attempted to help Tom get rid of me! I could not be alive. NO! Life was my enemy. Ever since I was born, I had not been able to

choose my own destiny! If not in death, I could not choose any part of destiny ... What could I do? I was not Fate's toy!

"You're not anyone's toy, Harry"

"You ... Who are you?" I asked, intrigued. The voice seemed familiar. It was in the sound of the waves, in the voices of the birds singing and the rustle

of a grandparents' velvet house. I knew the sound of velvet a grandmother. I had a good friend once, one no one knew about. I could not put her in danger.

"I'm Fate. Next to me are Death, Destiny ... and Love. We are here for you. Your life was a nightmare, it was my fault.

I issued your fate, while Destiny was dealing with your own ... path in life, Lady Love was not present. In the living world, there are only a few soulmates.

We never thought that you would have one. If only that idiot called Dumbledore had not dug his claws into your destiny, your fate would have been to grow

with Lily and James, to make friends with Hermione, and perhaps even get married to her. Guess what? Hermione has a soul mate too!"

"No, not you. You belong to Tom."

"I do not belong to anybody," I hissed, frustrated.

"Oh, sorry. It wasn't supposed to sound like that. You ... you are destined to be with Tom. Does that sound better?"

"I think it does."

I turned in the direction where the voice came from.

I took two steps back, shocked. In front of me was a ... body of some kind that kept changing its shape. I reached out. When I touched something that resembled

an arm, I smiled. It felt like water, velvet and a fine sand beach.

The body took different forms. To my surprise, I even saw the Eiffel Tower, I smiled wider.

I wish I could see the image of Nyx ...

In front of my eyes appeared Nyx herself.

"Did you call me, Harry?"

"No ... Yes ... I don't know." I replied, "I'm confused."

Nyx smiled.

"I'm here ... for something like moral support, if you want."

I smiled back.

"Sure!"

"Harry, we do not have much time. We want you to understand two things.

We can offer you a second opportunity. You can go ... to the past, in another universe. We cannot tell you what will happen there. All we can say, however,

is that Lily and James are alive. You will have all the memories of your past ... life intact. Please make a decision."

I sighed. Nyx smiled reassuringly.

"If you choose to go in that universe, I will become your protector."

I blinked in surprise.

A scary thought made me swallow thickly.

What if it was all a dream?

"It's not a dream," Fate's voice, resounded.

"Come here," she continued, gesturing towards a small river that flowed without making a sound.

I approached the small river. Instead of water passing through, it was colors.

"Each color represents a memory." Fate took my hand. "Come on," she whispered, stepping into the river.

I followed her hesitantly.

When Fate entered in the river, it turned red. She pulled me into the river after her.

I felt as if I had fallen. We were in the middle of a triangle with a circle and a line. We were standing on the line. The circle shone for a moment, then

rose forming a wall around

us.

In front of us, projected on the wall, was the triangle, and through it I saw ... Tom, reading the letter. I smiled and whispered.

"I hope you're happy, Tom."

Author's Note:

Hello! I decided that this story will be longer. Maybe you have 3, 4, 6, or 15 chapters ... I do not know.

I hope you liked this chapter, and I want to thank all the readers.

I'm sorry. I know it's a short chapter. But I want to write short chapters, then translate in English ... I think it's easier that way.

Thank you:

Alice: You were the first to wrote a review. Thanks. Thanks a lot!

It seems to be a story, not a sequel. I hope you do not get bored.

Katconan: Thank you. Here's the sequel. I hope you like it.

Yume: Thank you. I did not expect to get a review from you. I read your reviews on other stories but did not expect to get one myself.

Darknightstalker: Thanks! I hope you like what came out!

Notsofrilly: Thanks a lot! I did not expect to get a review from you! I do not think anyone will read this ... pathetic Fic.

Isys Skeeter: Thanks a lot! Glad you liked it!

GinHanelle: It looks like it will be a story ... I did not expect anyone to read this fic. Do I not consider very good ... But I'm glad there are people

who

read it!

xDarklightx: Thanks! I hope you like what came out!

Thank you,, my dear Rhead-a-holyc, for all the help!

Thanks all!

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did…: "You and Tom are soulmates, My boy, Said Dumbledore"

Are Tom and harry lovers?

No, soooo… I don't own Harry Potter!

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Naruto or the song!


	3. Chapter 3

Attention! One scene is a little scary. Not very scary, in my opinion, but still ...

Chapter 2

I do not want to think what it was. The past is the past. He's old and he has in it his memories like bouquets to smell occasionally.

Harry POV:

When we arrived near Nyx again, I looked around. I could not decide. Now I could say that if I will die, I could see my parents. I was going to see them,

regardless of the choice I made and I knew what to say.

"What are we waiting for? A new world is waiting, is not it? Meeting new people-" I stopped and looked into Nyx eyes. "I know that Lady Fate, Lady Love,

you and the rest want to know what prompted me to make this decision. It's simple," I continued, trying to smile.

"I do not want to think what it was. The past is past. It's time to leave behind my past life. I'm not saying it will be easy, or that I could do that.

I do not think I'll be able to, but I must try. I must do this, for all I care. I-"

Nyx stopped me.

"Why them? Why not you?"

I smiled. "Before I went to Hogwarts, I was not loved. My name was 'Boy', or 'freak'. Very rarely did they call me Harry. I did not know the word love.

No, wait. I knew, but I did not know what meant".

"True, I had seen Petunia embracing Dudley and Vernon, but was not the same. You cannot listen to a song in another language and say you understand. Regarding your question, Nyx ... Why not me? They are a part of me. When one of my friends was sad, I felt,

to some extent sadness. When one of them was happy ... I think you understand."

Nyx nodded.

"You're an amazing child, Harry. I'm sorry you've been through so many hardships. I'm sorry I could not help more."

"Thank you, Nyx. It's nothing." I noticed that she was going to protest, and I shook my head. "No, it's fine. It was not your fault."

"It's time to go, Harry," smiled Lady Fate. "You will have some gifts from us when you wake up, but for now ... Our meeting ends. I saw her eyes lose focus

then I felt like I was surrounded by a wall. This time, instead of circle, the triangle formed a wall. Lines lay on my hand, which became silver, with emerald

green runes.

In front of me on the wall, was the circle.

I did not know how the journey started. All I knew was that I travelled. Bored, I looked through the circle.

In front of me was ... A gate? I blinked in surprise. I saw passing through the gate, then appeared before me houses, people, cars ...

After going through what seemed to be all the worlds, a dark dense block blocked my view. Another gate appeared in front of me. Instead of cars I was shocked

when I saw dinosaurs. After I went on, I got to a world where everything was burning. The sun was covered by black smoke, the clouds were a yellow liquid,

and the earth was destroyed. Bodies floated in the water, and animals, those who had survived, feasted on rotting bodies.

I shuddered, disgusted. Oh, Merlin, no, that was not supposed to happen.

After going through another three worlds, the triangle entered in a house.

The triangle put me on a soft bed. I was in a room. It was dark outside. The moon cast a silvery glow. Before I can take a look around

me, a familiar pain made me to close my eyes. I felt my hand reach instinctively towards my scar ...

Note of the author:

I know it's a very short chapter. I'm so sorry. I'm sick and really cannot write more. I have a headache.

I wanted to write a chapter. After what you did for me…

Means a lot for me to know that you like the story.

I want to thank all the people who have left reviews. You've made my week.

Yume: Thanks! You are the first person to comment, on chapter 2 so ... This chapter is dedicated to you!

Darknightstalker: Thanks a lot! I'd love to have a Beta, I'm not very good at English ... Currently :d

TammyAzraelMalfoy: thanks! Means a lot for me!

GinHanelle: Thanks. A, it's okay!

Thanks are given to the people who follow the story and have added it to favorites. Thank you all!


End file.
